


【佐鼬】分野

by Yoshitaro



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshitaro/pseuds/Yoshitaro
Summary: “你是忠于火影，还是忠于我？”
Relationships: 佐鼬
Kudos: 3





	【佐鼬】分野

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，pg13，oe，剧情n倍速，真男人就要搞事业

“更换族长？”

三代火影很是吃惊：“我记得你的父亲还很年轻，为什么突然要换族长？”

佐助也是一怔，父亲只是叫他把密信交给火影，并没有告诉他信的内容。

“是你父亲的意思，还是你们家族的意思？”

“父亲是家族族长。”

三代火影沉默良久，合上信，继续说道：“有合适的人选吗？还是说，已经定了？”

见佐助不语，三代揉了揉太阳穴：“……大概能——”

“请火影大人慎言。”

“……选好了记得通报一声，有什么需要帮忙的尽管找我。”

佐助嗤笑一声。

什么帮忙，分明是要干涉。

〈〈〈

选族长的事情在族内传开，众人一方面不解，一方面又在心里定下新族长的人选，七嘴八舌，议论纷纷，呼声最高的两个名字传到了中之人各自的耳里。

佐助认为鼬比自己更适合管理这个家族，而且他对族长的位置也不感兴趣，便将自己的想法告诉了父亲，不曾想竟遭到了几位素未谋面的长老的训斥。

佐助闷闷不乐地离开屋子，一抬头看到鼬正坐在凉亭里看书，便跑了过去。

“鼬！”

鼬抬眼，见到是佐助，便往里边挪了挪，给佐助腾出位置。

“今天不用出任务啊？”

“正好轮休。”

“真难得，那今天就陪我吧，”佐助挨着鼬坐下，瞥了一眼对方手里的书，笑道，“又是〈忍界考纪〉，这本书你看不腻吗？”

“嗯，常看常新。”

“你知道要选族长的事吗？”

“知道。”

“我跟父亲说我不想做族长，却被几个不认识的老头子训了一顿，”说着，佐助皱眉，“看穿着应该是族人，但我从没见过。”

鼬合上书，若有所思：“很小的时候听过一些传闻，父亲的族长位置……”

“什么？”

鼬的脑海中浮现出一张隐忍的面容。

〈〈〈

“你调去暗部了？！”

“嗯。”

“为什么？！你明明知道那不是人能待的地方！”见鼬一脸淡然，佐助突然意识到了什么，猛地后退一步，低声道，“……你不想做族长。”

“你不该用这种方式。”

鼬此时并没听出佐助话里有话，只是佐助最后看他的眼神，让他心生寒意。

〈〈〈

佐助坐上族长的位置后不久，鼬就晋升做了暗部队长。表面看来，这是双喜临门。

工作繁重，鼬与佐助见面的机会越来越少，众人猜测兄弟之间生了嫌隙。一家之长处于绝对的领导地位，他的态度可以影响整个家族的氛围，族人当然不会对佐助有所猜忌，可对鼬就颇有微词，一方面他身处千手政权的中心，另一方面，宇智波一族一直不满千手一族掌权的局面。

佐助明白了那些长老为何训斥自己，也明白了为何父亲对鼬的调离没有异议。

佐助是个宇智波，鼬是个木叶人。

〈〈〈

“过得还习惯吗。”

鼬一怔，他刚收拾好忍具准备回去做报告，没想到遇见了佐助。

佐助并没有按传统换上象征着族长地位的衣服，他依旧一身上忍制服，意气风发，英姿飒爽。

他显然是有备而来。

“一起回去？”

“我还要做报告，你先回去吧。”不知道为什么，鼬突然感觉如芒在背，他避开佐助的眼睛，试图逃离那股骤然生起的不安。

“我问你一句话，你想好了再回答。”

“鼬，你是忠于火影，还是忠于我？”

——你是忠于木叶，还是忠于宇智波？

〈〈〈

烧掉最后一封密信，佐助走到窗边，望着冰冷月光泼洒下的一地白霜，听到走廊上隐约传来兵刃相接的声音。突然有些恍惚。

〈〈〈

鼬早已意识到接二连三派下来的危险任务是在拖着他，但他没想到木叶会这么快下此狠手。

等他终于踏进宇智波宅邸，迎接他的是遍地尸骸。有暗部成员的，有族人的。

心跳急剧加速，右眼传来强烈的刺痛。

鼬跑向最里面的屋子。

〈〈〈

佐助靠在墙上，满身血污，周围躺着四五具血肉模糊的尸体。鼬从衣着上看出，他们都是暗部的精锐。

鼬动了动嘴唇，发不出一点声音。

他感知不到佐助的查克拉。

鼬突然跪下，缠着绷带的手伸向佐助的脸，佐助垂着头，看不清五官，看不清表情。鲜血从他的鬓发间滴落下来，染红了鼬的指尖。

“……是你。”

“佐助。”

鼬抱住面前身体渐冷的男人，血腥味顿时包裹了他。他将头深埋在他的颈间，咬着牙不让酸涩和脆弱从眼里跑出来。

但是他做不到，他压抑了太久太久、痛苦折磨了他太久太久，他以为自己能永远扛下去，他以为自己能舍掉私心。

“是你，佐助，是你……”抓着衣服的手不断攥紧，所有情绪伴着泪水汹涌而来，以天崩地塌的气势摧毁了他的意识。

在沉入黑暗之前，鼬听到有人在他耳边说话，轻若羽毛。

「我知道」

fin.

佐助：我就知道当然是我更重要！

鼬：嗯

（佐助设局，试探鼬的心思）


End file.
